Auction
Overview Auction is a item trading system that was previously named''Trade.'' This is where players can bid on elite items using Credits and the winner at the end of each auction keeps the item if it was the higher bid. This is an alternative way to earning new items without having to use uridium. You must refresh the page to see the current highest bidder after some time, since it doesn't self-update. There is also now a filter to help find what you are looking for. While it does not go to the exact item you want you can pick out the type (lasers, generators, designs, etc). Auction House Prices You are displayed with what is currently the highest bid on the item auctioned, as well as your most recent big on the item to the right. Filter There is now a filter that you can use to select the item you want. While it only goes to the category of the item it is a big improvement over the huge stack you had to look though before. Notifications You will receive in-game messages when. * You have won a bid. * Someone made a higher bid. * The auction ended without you making a higher bid. Important info * During certain events you will also find special Event Items in the Auction House. * Event-related items (for selected events only and only when the event is running) * When someone makes a higher bid - and that is important for the daily and weekly auctions - you will immediately get the Credits back that you have reserved for this auction. The next time you make an offer, you have to enter the full amount again. Also: if your bid is too low, no Credits will be taken ("reserved") from your account. *You must bid at least 10,000 credits and you must bid at least 10,000 credits greater than another person bidding on the same item. Timeframe of bidding Hourly auctions Current elite items that are available to bid on every hour are listed below: *MCB-25 (1000 units) *SAB-50 (1000 units) *MCB-50 (1000 units) *SG3N-B02 *G3N-7900 *CLO4K *AROL-X *MINT-02 *JP02-CPU *RD-CPU *DRO-02 *SMB-01 *ISH-01 *AJP-01 *RB-CPU *CLO4K-XL *SL04-CPU *SL03-CPU *RL-LB1 *Log Disks (3 units) *AIM-02 *NC-AGB *SO2-CPU *AM-CPU *ROK TO1 *REP-3 *REP-4 *NC-RRB *CLO4K MOD *NC-AWB *GEM-XI *LF-3 *HST-2 *BD-02 ( Iris Drone ) *PLT-3030 ( 50 units ) *PLT-2021 ( 50 units ) *ACM-1 ( 50 units ) *Xenomit ( 10 units ) *Goliath *Vengeance *Leonov *XP-B01 *HP-B01 *HON-B01 *DMG-B01 *SHD-B01 *REP-B01 *SREG-B01 *RES-B01 *Adept ( Vengeance Ship Design ) *Corsair ( Vengeance Ship Design ) *Avenger ( Vengeance Ship Design ) *Revenge ( Vengeance Ship Design ) *Veteran ( Goliath Ship Design ) *Exalted ( Goliath Ship Design ) *Bastion ( Goliath Ship Design ) *Enforcer ( Goliath Ship Design ) *Crimson ( Goliath Ship Design ) * Amber ( Goliath Ship Design ) * Sapphire ( Goliath Ship Design ) * Jade ( Goliath Ship Design ) Daily auctions These are elite items that bidding lasts 1 day (24 hours). * Aegis * Spearhead * Citadel * Aegis Veteran * Aegis Elite * Spearhead Veteran * Spearhead Elite * Citadel Veteran * Citadel Elite * Hull Module * Deflector Module * Honor Booster Module * Experience Module Damage Booster Module * Repair Module * LR Laser Module * MR Laser Module * HR Laser Module * LA Rocket Module * MA Rocket Module Weekly auctions These are elite items in which the bidding lasts 1 week (7 days). * Lightning * Diminisher * Sentinel * Solace * Spectrum * Venom Tips * Bidding at the very end of the auction is the most likely way to win it. * Bidding late when players are usually offline around 11pm-5am gives you an advantage. This does not apply to daily and weekly auctions because the time frame is too large for anyone to miss a bid. Category:Credits Category:Elite Category:Ammunition Category:User Interface Category:Designs Category:Boosters Category:Extras Category:Weapons